The Sinking of the Ark
by lace-with-grace
Summary: Psychic Force based, set between the 1st and 2nd Anime games and series. Follows members of Noah through its destruction.


Disclaimer: Not all the characters in this fiction are my own, but I don't know whose they are. Oops, this is an awful disclaimer. Anyhooo I wrote this one with my brother so it's a joint piece. Thanx for reading and all reviews are very welcome.  
  
  
  
From the Journal of Shido De Laurent  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It is now three weeks until the operation begins.  
  
Sleep has become precious to me. It would seem my sub-conscience plagues me with images of failure and ridicules my every thought. My nights are spent in contemplation as my mind reels on and on against my will. Have I ever been so nervous?  
  
We all start early on the morrow, we of Noah have been summoned to the assembly hall; rumour has it our Beloved Leader himself is due for an appearance. When I reflect upon this great Prince it makes the events to come seem but a dim star, its light to far off to be noticed. Keith, give me the strength I require.  
  
It has been three years now since our bid for freedom and yet when sleep does eventually come to me I still see that place. That awful Hellhole, full of cries in the night and that certain hopelessness that held us all as prisoners. But amongst all this loathing and disgust I can still picture our leader Keith as his touch froze the lock of my cell, shattering it with his freeze. The door slide away and he reached for me. He was only sixteen then, and I just fourteen. How I must have appeared a cowering child to him where I cringed balled like a fist in the corner of my foul smelling cell. He didn't care. How boldly he strode straight in, into the stench and urine stained room where I'd been held. Scrapes had been left to rot in the corners, and the single bed hadn't been cleaned in half a year giving the air a heavy feted scent. The complete lack of any working ventilation had made the heat intolerable on warm summer nights, and though it had been then, when he came to me I felt the cool presence he brought into my little four walled world.  
  
Yes I owe Keith my freedom, for he saved us all that night. He brought the same icy touch I posses to the external locks of each cell in turn, the locks we could never have destroyed from within our neutralising prisons. I don't know how he escaped from his room in the first place, but what's important is he did, and we are all free as a result. It would seem to me this dream of past events brings me round and straight back into my thoughts on the operation, creating a never ending pattern much like that of Celtic design.  
  
And now I will do as Keith has asked. I will go through with the operation, for this time he needs us to help lead the way to freedom. After all this will ensure there are never anymore inhuman laboratories, experiments and tests, never again to be penned in like animals!  
  
A psychiccer utopia.  
  
I feel giddy with excitement at the mere thought that such a thing can be possible, and if anyone can make it a reality its Keith. Who can stop us, what with their own experimental weapons working against them? Many who have tried underestimated the power Noah has, or more to the point they don't believe a nineteen-year can lead such a revolution, but Keith is, and he is winning.  
  
But do the ends justify the means?  
  
For a week now we've all heard rumours of battles and struggles to come, but no one is sure just how we are to achieve this. In three weeks time all will be revealed as the operation is explained and set in motion. I just hope that until that tie I can curb my nervous excitement and get some rest.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Shido awoke to the sound of his alarm. A familiar call sounded beyond his walls. He knew what it was before his eyes were even open. Breakfast was being served. His room lay still mostly in shadow. The yellow fingers of a new day's sun had barely begun to scratch at the horizon.  
  
Sliding from his sheets he dressed quickly wanting to avoid the inevitable straggling line of the other members. He paused briefly at the mirror to check what he'd thrown on in his rush didn't clash and looked good.  
  
The figure in the mirror greeted him in a loose purple shirt, not tucked in at the waist and the sleeves ballooning out. Over this he'd slung one of his many black waistcoats that came up shorter then his waistband. On to a pair of loose fitting jeans that went rather well with his shirt and he slipped his feet into a pair of polished black slip on shoes. He brought his arm up and flexed his shoulders to test the movement allowed him by his attire. It was perfect. Easy mobility was important, as after the speech he would be duelling in these clothes.  
  
He'd almost turned to leave before remembering to gel his fringe into the fine points and slick the rest of his dark hair forward. One last check in the mirror. "Hey there handsome."  
  
His door had been opened silently and only now that his focus was not on himself did Shido spot the figure lurking in the frame.  
  
She shook her head disapprovingly. "So vain Shido." His sister mocked. Xion was a beauty; her hair hung just above her shoulders and was now moonlight white in colour. He possessed a vague recollection that before all the experimentation's her hair had once been blond, but what ever they did behind the closed doors of the laboratory had cause it to loose that natural essences. Her eyes were the same sapphire blue as Shido's and he knew that, despite her comment, she also shared his mock vanity. But why not, she was perfectly beautiful, tall and slender with broad shoulders and intense glacial eyes you could drown in.  
  
She was also dressed for the combat duels that were to follow the speech; her blood red trench coat reached her mid calves and was vented in a way to create three panels flowing from the waist, it also gave the appearance of a short jacket over this. However in the name of practicality she had fastened the two fore panels to her thighs with the same red material, the third at the back was left free. Under this she wore pale grey trousers that, due to their length, rested on her immaculate heel-less boots and just caught the floor at the back of her foot. She wore a high stiff-necked black top of some description beneath the large lapels of the coat. She made a fairly intimidating opponent from appearance alone, when she fought an army would retreat at her presence. This thought brought a smile to Shido's lips, such fine looking devils of destruction the pair of them could make.  
  
"Yeah well." He gave her a dismissive shrug. "Shall we dine?" She gave a small laugh and he flashed her one of his brilliant smiles as they left for the communal dinning hall.  
  
They stepped out into the brightly-lit corridor. It was mostly empty with the exception of one or two, still yawning, Noah members. Shido estimated the corridor could hold around seven people shoulder to shoulder, as he trailed the groggy early risers. "Its too early for me." Shido commented drowsily.  
  
"Just like you, slacker," came an arrogant voice from behind, "I'm just surprised you managed to get up at all."  
  
Turning, Shido found the source of this insult to be none other than Setsuna. He stood two inches taller than the six foot Shido, hands set on hips in a cocky, but imposing manner. Dressed smartly in his Noah uniform, one of the only people who actually wore it out of choice. He even wears it in his spare time, come to think of it I've never seen him wear anything else, this thought drew a sly smile across Shido's face, which luckily Setsuna seemed to miss. He wore a white trench coat much the same as Xion's, but vented into four panels at the waist and fastened at the front. On top of that the selves were cut off just below the shoulders revealing a tight black under garment, finishing in finger-less gloves.  
  
Running his hands through his wild blond hair he pushed past Shido and advanced on Xion.  
  
"Ah, dear Xion, will you do me the honour of dinning with me?" He asked, lifting her hand as if to kiss it in a gentlemanly fashion.  
  
"We'd be happy for you to join us, if you could hold the insults for more than an hour." She replied withdrawing her hand.  
  
He seemed stunned for a moment, then went quiet, lost in his own thoughts. At length he said, "I don't think I can do that," Shido was unsure if this comment was sincere or not, but suspected it was, "But I'll give it a shot."  
  
"Very well gentlemen" Xion said rolling her eyes heavenward as she took Shido and Setsuna on each arm and lead the way.  
  
Shortly, they entered the communal hall. Despite having been to this room every day for the past two and a half years, since the place was built, Shido was still awed by the hall's magnificence and sheer size. The tiled floor spread to the size of a football pitch, width way across the hall stood row upon row of stainless steel tables. The ceiling arched at about two hundred metres above them, panning off in the style of an old European cathedral but completely metallic and barren. The complete lack of any intricate decoration in Noah's island headquarters would have left an empty callous feeling, if it weren't for the vast number of friendly faces.  
  
Shido found a bittersweet irony in these surroundings; they seemed to mimic Keith himself in every way, cold, isolated but protecting. Shido found a comfort in this, and therefore in his new home, the beginning of Keith's vision.  
  
They had beaten the worse of the wait and were served with relative speed. At this time in the morning there were plenty of available seats in the over sized hall designed to seat the whole of Noah. The trio sat together tucked away at the end of the table nearest a wall.  
  
It wasn't long however until the hall began to fill and the cooks worked in over drive to satisfy the crowds. This was probably the only place on the planet were humans and psychiccers sat and ate together. For Noah employed many humans who sympathised with the escapees and wanted the equality Keith spent his time planning. They worked as chefs, cleaners, technicians, doctors who worked to understand what had befell the victims of the labs in a humane way, their were teachers for the children of the base and many more as the list was endless. All these people knew exactly who was human and who was altered, but their loyalty was unfaltering, discrimination was not tolerated by anyone.  
  
Shido caught Setsuna conferring with Xion in bated breath, he put it down to more of the sandy haired psychiccer's attempts to seduce his sister. However the expression on her face adopted a worrisome look and he felt her whole body stiffed in shock. How anything Setsuna could say would cause such a reaction was beyond his knowledge. The man was self-centred and arrogant beyond all patience. When Shido felt like rolling around on the floor like a madman ripping his hair out in bloody clumps at the mere thought of conversation with him, Xion was a picture of accepting friendship he had to admire. But never a reaction such as this. Shido burned with curiosity to know what had been said.  
  
But Setsuna's words were cut short as the large and burley Gudeath took the seat opposite him. Xion appeared relieved.  
  
"What you whispering about squirt." Gudeath's deep voice drummed.  
  
"It doesn't concern you Gudeath." Setsuna snapped back with his continuing scowl. That was the thing about Setsuna, he didn't really get on with anyone, if his arrogance didn't offend people he possessed many other traits that would.  
  
"Oh but I suspect it does and I want words with you about it ya little runt." Setsuna beat one fist down on the table causing the stainless steel to dent from the force as he stood up sending his chair skidding out from behind him. He now glowered down at the still seated bear like man; Shido could feel the anger Setsuna made no effort to suppress flow before him like a seething tide.  
  
A silence passed between the two as Gudeath absorbed this tantrum, it felt like the whole hall had fallen in on itself and all was quiet, though this was not the case and conversations continued all around them.  
  
"Enough, Setsuna sit back down please." Xion pleaded as she pulled gently at his arm. But Setsuna stubbornly refused to be moved and stood with the ever-present irritation in his eyes.  
  
Gudeath let out a laugh like the low rumble of an earthquake, clearly amused by the performance.  
  
"Why you hot headed imp," he chuckle to himself, his laugh was infuriating and Shido fancied he could hear Setsuna's teeth grinding. Instead came a growl of annoyance barely audible under Gudeath's lasting laughter. "You'll not behave in such a manner around me," Gudeath rose to his feet and standing at his full height towered above them all. Shido felt like crawling under the table but remained frozen where he was. It was no surprise that his arrogant pain in the arse regretted his outburst, and as he tried to step back Gudeath reached across the table with one enormous paw like hand and caught him by the front of his coat.  
  
His hands shot up to try and pry himself free and Xion was on her feet in a flash but Gudeath had already begun pulling the struggling Setsuna over the table. Plates and cutlery fell to the floor with ringing clashes that still failed to draw the attention of the others in the room.  
  
Setsuna kicked out and tried to spring from the bears grip causing more commotion, until Gudeath lifted him a good distance from the floor to bring his squirming charge eye to eye. A short cry of surprise escaped Setsuna's lips before Gudeath gave him a hard shake.  
  
Finally he was still, Shido first thought this might be because he'd been strangled, but thankfully Gudeath didn't have him by the collar but had a firm grip on the material over his chest.  
  
"Better runt, much better." He allowed time for another nerve grinding laugh. "Now lets go see what Wong says on this, shall we?" The huge man turned and left with the limp Setsuna still raised from the floor.  
  
Shido exchanged a puzzled glance with his sister.  
  
"What was all that about?" He asked. She merely shrugged.  
  
"What did he say to you? Was he whispering about Gudeath?"  
  
Xion gestured for him to stop with the questions, "I can't explain here, ask me later." "Explain what? Was it about Gudeath or not? I mean I thought we were gonna have a fight on our hands then."  
  
"About Gudeath: Yes and no. Also if they were gonna fight it wouldn't last very long, Gudeath would squash Setsuna in the blink of an eye."  
  
He agreed with her on the latter, but how he hated it when she gave him cryptic answers, yes and no, what was that suppose to mean.  
  
"I don't think anyone could take down Gudeath without the aid of those abilities, thank God they didn't start blasting each other!" Said the old man edging himself closer so he didn't have to raise his voice. It was Michael Harvey, one of the teachers on the base who dealt with the children while their parents worked. He was a pleasant old human, very patient and empathic, Shido was extremely fond of him and attended his Philosophy classes with his own age group. Mr Harvey was also one of the regular spectators of the mock duels out of concern for his pupils gifted with the strange powers. He'd heard the old man cheer encouragement on his behalf before and in many ways Shido thought of the wrinkled mentor as a grandfather.  
  
"Still no doubt our friend Setsuna deserved that." He swept from his face some of his thick grey hair that seemed to grow wild from his ageing scalp. His eyes were webbed with smile creases from his lifetime of good humour, they seemed to soften his gaze and mellow his masculine jaw. He sighed, "such a difficult young man that one, tell me Xion, how old is he?"  
  
"Twenty seven sir." Her voice seemed distant now, lost in contemplation, again his curiosity spiked at the desire to know what had been said to her.  
  
"And you my dear?" He raised one ancient eyebrow.  
  
"Seventeen, as you know Shido is my twin."  
  
"Yes, yes of course," He sighed again, "I do wonder if sometimes I'm going senile. My point is though young lady you should be weary of that one."  
  
Shido winced, Xion had never tolerated such obvious advice, and she found it insulting and patronising. He couldn't really blame her though she had taken care of herself and others through horrors few people would understand and trivial things like this would clearly make her angry. But how was Mr Harvey to know, Xion would never consider talking to anyone about what had happened to her, choosing instead to turn all her attentions to her own obsessions.  
  
All fell silent and returned to their food, except Xion, whose plate had been knocked to the floor and Mr Harvey offered her his toast as compensation.  
  
"But on another matter can I expect to see you at class this afternoon Shido?" He gave him a wink. It was nearly automatic for him to say 'yes', unfortunately today he had the mock duels to participate in.  
  
It only took a shake of his head to tell Michael Harvey what he had to do. "Oh, I see. Well I wish you both the best of luck."  
  
"Thank you, I'm sure we won't be visiting Mrs Harvey at the infirmary today though."  
  
"I hope your right, but don't get too cocky, it's a certain disadvantage you know."  
  
"Not cocky, just confident. Will you be there?"  
  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to - "  
  
His words were cut short as Gudeath returned with Setsuna trailing behind, a look of murder in his eyes. As if sensing his intent Gudeath paused and allowed his smaller follower to proceed first and take up his chair next to Xion before settling back across from him. Gudeath's eyes were fixed in a disapproving look at the humiliated Setsuna who refused to meet his gaze.  
  
Xion slammed the two cups she'd retrieved from the floor and given a wipe on her serviette down before the pair.  
  
"What's this?" Gudeath grumbled.  
  
"A drink. For you both since your breakfast has gone to the dogs." She filled their cups with fresh orange juice from one of the large dented jugs that sat on each table. Gudeath let out one of his laughs again and Shido resisted the urge to stuff his ears with his sausages. His hand swamped the plastic cup as he took it all in a series of large gulps. Setsuna merely sipped at his.  
  
"Just drink it ya pansy!" Gudeath snapped.  
  
Complying with this command Setsuna filled his mouth. With a suddenness that made even Shido jump he expelled it all again in a thick, sticky spray that drenched a fuming Gudeath. He looked again like a ferocious bear ready to leap over the table and tackle his prey, but Setsuna covered his mouth and in between his choking coughs he managed to point and spluttered the words: "k..k..ke..Keith's here!" All heads snapped to the directions he showed.  
  
Just as Setsuna had said there he stood, Keith. Shido felt a tightness catch in his throat and the world seemed to spin around him. He was on his feet before he could stop himself, seeing him the others in the hall also stood thinking it was expected.  
  
At this Keith smiled briefly, than waved in a gesture for them to sit. He stepped into the room and crossed his arms firmly over his chest, his hands were covered by white gloves. His dark ice blue coat fastened at the front, spread out behind him at around knee height. He wore a light pair of white trousers tucked into his pair of black knee high boots.  
  
He pushed his pure white hair form his eyes with one hand and stopped.  
  
"Good morning" He had a way of speaking that seemed quiet but at the same time he could be heard all over the hall, "it is good to see you all in good health."  
  
The entire hall seemed to become a sea of smiles and affection they all shared, with the exception of Setsuna and Gudeath but Shido doubted anything could lighten their mood. But Mr Harvey grinned so broadly he feared the kindly mans weathered old face would crack and Shido's own joy brought a sting of tears to eyes he would never reveal.  
  
Shadowing his revered leader as always was either one or two of his generals. In this case it was Carlo, his sister and fellow general Regina was no doubt off on some other important work. Carlo was a sensible young man of twenty-four and stood taller then Keith, he was also the most devoted follower in Noah without question. He was tall, nearly a match for the great hulking Gudeath, but he was lanky in his disposition and not broad of build. His hair had been tinted dark blue - no doubt a minor side effect of the experiments he under went - and was slicked back from his face and thick rimmed, rectangular glasses. He wore a hideous white and blue striped shirt with a clashing red cravat, pinned with Keith's charm, a sapphire broach present. His shirt was loose over his dark jeans and his v- neck leather waistcoat was buttoned up. When Shido thought about it many of his companions showed a slight physical change as a side effect from the various things done to them during they're nightmare years in the laboratory. His sister and Keith's hair had become white, Carlo's had tints of blue throughout and his sister Regina had an unnatural shade of red to hers. Setsuna's eyes were now an eerie purple and Shido was ashamed to admit he couldn't remember what their natural colour had once been. So what ever they had done to these psychiccers had altered some minor pigments in their hair or eyes.  
  
But despite Carlo's interesting hair and repulsive dress sense he made a stern figure hovering protectively over Keith.  
  
"I have not come to give my speech early, nor is this an inspection, I just want some breakfast." He said with a sly smile, "All or any are welcome to dine with Carlo and I at my table."  
  
Shido watched as he picked up one of the trays of food from the counter and sat at the nearest empty table, every simple move he made seemed a display of his grace. Despite his friendly invitation not a soul moved from their seat, to awe struck or nervous. Shido's feet burned with the urge to simply walk over and greet him, but he seemed frozen to his seat, as if Keith's very presence had worked his power upon him.  
  
Shido suddenly became aware that Xion was on her feet, and tucking in her chair. "What in the hell are you doing" he whispered for no real reason.  
  
"I'm going to eat with Keith." She replied simply.  
  
"A..wha..b..but you can't do that!" Shido stammered.  
  
"Why not? He just invited us." She asked.  
  
"Well yeah, but I'm sure he didn't actually expect anyone to go up there." He replied hastily.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going. Do you want to come?" She asked leaning forward.  
  
Shido couldn't manage a reply to this, and just made a sort of muffled choking sound in frustration and anger.  
  
"Suit yourself" she said and began walking.  
  
Shido leant quickly forward in an attempt to grab her coat, but she was out of reach and he nearly fell from his chair. She walked right over and pulled out a chair in front of Keith. Oh God no, Shido screamed internally.  
  
Gudeath let of one of his screeches that did him for a laugh, "That girls got bigger balls than you Setsuna." With this he began laughing again. Setsuna merely scowled over his cup and continued drinking.  
  
He turned his attention back to his sister to see her reaching over the table to shake Keith's hand. Keith laughed shortly at her boldness and extended his hand in turn. She began to talk to him with no trouble, no shyness, no hesitation. Despite her forward approach Keith listened to every word she said, politely and intently. At one point during their conversation, which Shido could not pry his eyes away from, Xion turned and looked in his direction and said something. He turned to see Keith's gaze aimed directly at him, a small smile across his face. He was caught in this gaze for a moment, in his cold grey eyes, before quickly turning away, the floor suddenly becoming very interesting. He heard the two of them share a quick laugh.  
  
No, no ,no, no, what the hell did she say to him. Shido felt physically ill at the thought of being humiliated in front of Keith. He jerked back as if he had been slapped in the face.  
  
"Are you alright Shido, you've gone pale all of a sudden." A concerned Mr. Harvey asked him, breaking his chain of thought.  
  
Shido completely ignored him, he could not bring himself to look away. Keith shook Xion's hand one last time before standing, his breakfast finished.  
  
"Thank you all, your very presence made my meal a more enjoyable one," he said at length. "I would advise all psychiccers to get some rest and prepare for today's combat, it will begin in two hours in the assembly hall."  
  
With that he nodded once to Xion and headed to the door, Carlo quickly trailing behind. Shido looked round to see Xion heading to the opposite door, leading to the dormitory. Oh no you don't, Shido thought leaping to his feet to intercept his sister. As soon as he did so, however, he found himself pinned to the side of the table by a mass of psychiccers who had decided to take Keith's advice. Pushing his way through the crowd dangerously fast he emerged to find Xion long gone.  
  
"Damn" he said aloud as his initial worry turned to frustration.  
  
"Hey what's the rush kid" Gudeath grumbled from somewhere behind him. Shido mumbled something that could have been taken for an answer and then began to run at full speed towards the dormitories.  
  
"What bit his ass?" Gudeath said to no one in particular.  
  
"Probably saw you coming" Setsuna said under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something?" Gudeath said tuning to Setsuna, but he remained silent, "don't get smart with me punk."  
  
Both of them simply stood there until the crowd had passed and they were alone. "Well, what do you think?" Setsuna asked nervously.  
  
"I dunno. Who knows what to think about Xion after that stunt with Keith, and Shido's just plain weird." Gudeath said thoughtfully.  
  
"Who cares about Shido! He's not important." Setsuna said irritably.  
  
"That's not your decision to make punk, ain't mine either." Gudeath said grabbing Setsuna by the collar, "and in the mean time keep your big mouth shut, d'ya hear?" Setsuna nodded hastily. Gudeath laughed and threw him to the floor. Still laughing he walked out the room.  
  
"Just keep laughing" Setsuna hissed, picking himself up, "while you still can." 


End file.
